mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus Telchin Weathersky
"Bored? With all those interesting books around me, I can't allow myself to waste time with boredom." "Haah, of course I'd like to go outside, but...well, I know it won't do me any good. At least, not for long." Description Magnus is young human male. His height is a bit above average, with a skinny build and pale skin. His hair is a blueish-balck, and hangs roughly to his chin. Personality His disposition is friendly and gentle, altough a bit shy if he is asked something other than books or the library. Those two are in fact one of his two favourite topics, and he often has to be reminded what exactly his visitors asked him. His habit of losing himself in explanations and long-winded, enthusiastic lectures are already infamous throughout the city, and bored people get the recommendation to "ask the Librarian about the weather", if they have to beat a few hours. Of course, he knows this and it pains him sometimes, since it's a sign for the difference between him and the ones outside. Regardless, his mindset is not that of someone brooding over things for long, and so he enjoys every time a visitor comes anew. His other main interest is the outside world, and if travelers visit the library, he often waits impatiently for an opportunity to ask them about their adventures, travels and experiences. No matter how trivial or boring something might be for the one telling, he listens and absorbs the information eagerly, happy that something from beyond the towers walls reaches his ears. Also, since he lacks experience with real life, he preserved some of the child-like curiosity everyone loses at some point. He can be oblivious to his weak body sometimes, especially if he found something new to distract himself from the vast emptiness of the library. In addition, as one can imagine, his experience with women is non-existent. Abilities Magical * Healing * Alteration * Limited and Ranged Teleportation * Summoning * Illusion * Necromancy Unique * Index: In his possession is a magically crafted book that allows him to read any book in the library at any time or in any place. * Libramancy: Through an accident, he created a spell to bring everything written down somewhere to live. It can create whole new spaces, objects as well as living beings. Others * Fast Reader: Since he spent most of his live doing nothing else, he can read any kinds of texts with outstanding speed and precision. * Ancient Languages: His studies with a vast amount of books from all kinds of eras gave him a profound knowledge about most languages, alphabet and scripts. Acquaintances Unique Mimir At his first summuning experiment, he intended so summon a greater demon, but all he got is a strange mixture of an owl and a cat. The guest couldn't, or didn't want to, speak, but didn't seem to intend any harm, and so Magnus kept him. Or her. Mimir accompanies him ever since, being the closes to what people would call a friend. Altough she ignored Magnus many attempts to teach her the human language, he is rather smart and able to convey his intentions with a mixture of body language and the strange noises she produces. Nana Along his travel to the Artcane, he met a Sylph and formed a covenant with her. She is cheerful and energetic girl and never gets tired to make Magnus crawl out of his shell a bit more. Others * Cole Gramante * Vivian * Eli * Sayuri * Amaterasu * Cally * Saturn-san Background Magnus Telchin Weathersky, the great-great-great-grandson of the Library's founder, Magnus Regin, is known by the most people simply as the Librarian. The reason is that those native to the town only notice him in that function, and the travelers don't stay long enough to bother with remembering his name. He was born as the only child of Ephraim and Coronella Weathersky, the last descendants of the Regin family. From the moment of his birth to the current day, he had always an exceptionally weak constitution, resulting in a fever that lasted during the complete first year of his life. Being scared to death to lose their only child, his parents decided to keep Magnus in the tower, did it not provide an excellent protection against the influences of the outer world. There, he was sheltered and pampered and his sicknesses faded for the price of weakening his resitance against them even further. Not only was he vulnerable for colds, fever and other diseases, his body was also far below what one would call "healthy", and he broke more than one bone by falling down stairs or stumbling over piles of books. Of course, this only increased the sorrows and worries of his parents, especially his mother, and so, the hope of ever leaving the tower faded away with the years. Eventually, he took over the position of the Librarian as his parents were too old for this role. He was rather happy with this fate, did it not allow him to spend all day surrounded by his loved books, able to read endlessly about the adventures and exciting strange lands described in them. By the age of 12, he already read most of the books and tomes in the regular library, and ultimately, driven by curiosity, he stole the key to the tower and thus, came in touch with magic. Of course, at first he didn't understand one word, and so, he continued to devour book after book, driven by the necessity to answer questions that only rose because he searched for other answers before. After he finally found himself able to understand the basic prinicples of magic, he started to put his knowledge into practice. Surprsingly, he avoided major damage, but he had to stay in bed for a month, since his right arm was burnt completely. His parents in panic, and pained inimaginably, he still couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he found a dream that could actually be fulfilled. He dedicated his studies to magic, learning, failing and ultimately mastering one school after another. His parents watched his progress with a mixture of fear, pride and sadness, for they were happy that their son showed such a promising talent, but would propably never noticed by someone else than themselves. As their inavoidable death occured, Magnus was thrown into a valley of dangerous despair, since the only persons close to him vanished from his life, and he had to resist the temptation of necromancy more than one night. There was more than one moment, where he already got up and to their graves, determined to resurrect them, but he knew about the danger that his parents would propably not be the same anymore, and so he refrained from it. In the present days, he fulfills his job as librarian flawlessly, guiding visitors quick and effecitently towards the objects of their desire. Knowing the hallways, rooms, tunnels and shortcuts of the building from early childhood on, there is no book, no tome and no slip that he cannot find. On one of his rare travels, he met Vivian from the Artcane. Curious, and partly enthralled, he went there and joined.Category:Characters